


A Day in the Hero-Life of Spideypool

by nursal1060



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A day with Wade and Peter, Arguing, Avenger Deadpool, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Brotherly Love, Cute, Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool being responsible, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gunshot Wounds, Hero Stuff, Heroes, Housemates, Hurt Peter, Lotsa cute babbling, M/M, Male Friendship, Medical Procedures, Minor Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Pain, Peter Needs a Hug, Post-Deadpool (2016), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Wade, Responsible Wade, Roommates, Sad, Shounen-ai, Spider-Man and Deadpool - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Villains to Heroes, Wade Saves Peter, daily life, teenager spiderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: A day with Peter Parker and Wade Wilson, as roommates, friends, and fellow heroes, with each other though happy babbling and excruciatingly painful injuries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A spideypool piece from a larger domestic Avengers AU fic I wrote with my friend Kjer.  
> This fic takes place very shortly before Captain America Civil War and after Deadpool's movie story plots~ <3  
> I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3

It was almost midnight when Spiderman and Deadpool teleported back into their flat from a night of missions. Right as they got in, Spiderman rushed to the window and shut it, as that was how they exited their apartment. Plus they needed to change. Peter pulled off his mask and took a deep breath, ruffling his sweaty brown hair. Deadpool simply whistled a tune and went to the bedroom. He disarmed all of his guns, swords, holsters, shoes and belt before plopping on the bed happily.  
Spiderman groaned as he got in the room and noticed Wade waiting, “Turn around Wade, I have to undress.”  
Deadpool chuckled and turned away even though he teased him, “Awe you're such a tease.”  
Spiderman tossed his mask in hamper and groaned again, “Wade, that’s gay. You’re like my brother, that’s still gay.”  
Deadpool laughed, “I never said I wasn't a little gay. But I'm also a little straight.”  
Spiderman took a deep breath as he pulled his suit off, and he coughed before he spoke, “I know you are, but I would rather not make our friendship any weirder than it is. Make sure you strip down too, don’t sleep in your suit.” Peter wiped himself down with a clean towel to clean the sweat off before getting his briefs and pajama pants on and getting on the bed.  
Deadpool grumbled, “But it's so much work.” Despite his own complaints, he finally took his suit off and wiped himself dry before putting on his boxers and putting away his weapons. Once that was done Wade jumped down onto the bed, narrowly missing landing on Peter.  
Peter yelped, “T-That was too close! You could’ve smushed me!”  
Wade chuckled with his face in a pillow, “I could've squashed you like a bug, spider~.”  
Peter turned to face him and frowned, “Rude.” His eyes softened when Wade pulled out his puppy face. “Gah, that face again.”  
Wade smiled in victory and said, “Now let me sleep, man bug. I need rest. Healing myself continuously in a burning hell tires me out.”  
Peter lay down by him, and mumbled, “Goodnight big guy.”  
Wade smiled, “Sleep tight, lil guy.”

Peter woke in the morning with a huge weight on his chest. Looking to his side, he saw that somehow, Wade ended up sleeping on top of him. He pushed Wade off and Wade mumbled, “You're such a cold bitch viper…” Peter raised an eyebrow, not sure if Wade was awake or not.  
Peter yawned and showered before opening the TV news channel and doing his English homework for a while. He could never get it done at night. An hour later, Wade came out of the bedroom right as their last night heroic act was replayed on TV.  
Wade whined, “Awe! They mostly got shots of you. No fair.”  
Peter rolled his eyes and reminded him, “Your biggest shot is of you slamming that villain into the brick building.”  
Wade pouted, “Yeah but that's like five seconds of screen time.”  
Peter yawned and said, “Well, you were bleeding and attacking him most of the time, and they can’t show gore like that on morning TV.”  
Wade whined and asked, “Did you make coffee yet? Where the fuck did I put my phone yesterday? I swear if I left it in that building…”  
Peter stood up, and stretched as he motioned to the kitchen, “I’ll start the coffee. And your phone is on the counter. It was in my hamper.”  
Wade went to sit at the table after grabbing his phone, “Thanks. You're the best, Pete.”  
Peter went to the kitchen to start the coffee, when he asked, “Aren’t you going to shower? You usually don’t use your phone until you brush your teeth at least.”  
Wade nodded, “Yeah but I'm usually not texting either.”  
Peter smiled and focused on the coffee pot, “Must be important then.” Peter focused on the coffee so hard that he didn't notice Wade sneaking in a picture of him. Wade looked up and focused himself on his friend and roommate, still at the coffee machine after 5 minutes.  
Wade complained, “Are you serious? It's still not done?! Come on~! I'm a thirsty man! Come on!”  
Peter sighed, “It goes as fast as it wants. Well, it’s done now.” He took the pot off the maker and poured Wade his coffee in the older man’s favorite red and black mug with the Deadpool logo on it.  
Wade whined like a child at the table until Peter handed over his cup, “Finally!~ We seriously need to buy a new coffee maker. Maybe I could get the extra money by going back into the mercenary work.”  
Peter poured himself a cup and leaned on the counter before asking, “Do you want to? I mean, I can’t tell you not to, but it is dangerous-”  
Wade waved the fear off, “Danger, smanger. I can't even die from Hulk smashing my skull, I'll be fine. Plus I'll get paid a pretty penny.”  
Peter stayed quiet before taking another sip and saying, “That is true. I just hope you won’t be too tired for our night ‘calls’ if you get back in that.”  
Wade shrugged, “I’ll be kinda tired but it's nothing I can't handle. Besides, with the extra money we could get a new coffee maker and stuff. Oh shit! We could even get me more weapons!!!”  
Peter rolled his eyes, but continued to smile as he said, “That’s true. And we all know how awesome Deadpool is with his weapons.”  
Wade chuckled, “With or without my weapons I'm awesome. And we could finally buy more comic books and food. Maybe even a birthday present for you when it's your birthday.”  
Peter smiled, this time it was a really genuine one, as he said, “Well, go for it tough guy.” Peter downed his coffee moments later.  
Wade pretended to think hard as he said, “I wonder how much it costs to kidnap and put a bow on that blonde girl in your class.”  
Peter’s face immediately changed back to it’s concerned, upset face, “Wade! That’s n-not funny!”  
Wade laughed, “What? I just gotta put her in a box and let you open it is all. Besides, I wish you'd put a hot person in a box for my birthday! Last time all you got me was a slap to the face and a bottle of scotch.”  
Peter scrunched his nose and groaned, “I don’t even remember what happened with that. But anyway, stop with the teasing, I need to get ready for class.”  
As Peter went to the bedroom to change, Wade called after him, “At least try to make conversation with her today. Don't make me come through my hiding spot in the ceiling to make you.”  
Peter exclaimed, “You watch me at school?! Don’t you have better things to do?”  
Wade said, “Not really, but I'm getting bored of watching you just sitting there and doodling. Either do something or I'm gonna find someone else to stalk.”  
The young adult groaned and grabbed his bag, “Whatever. Let’s just see how today goes.”  
Wade said, “We will, I might be a bit late. I kinda want to take the long way.”  
Peter shrugged and waved, saying, “Seeya later, Wade.”  
Wade waved Peter out the door saying, “I'll see ya outside your school roof in twenty minutes.”

Peter returned back home around 4 that afternoon to their apartment. Wade wasn’t there, but he had left a very...cutely written...note for his teammate. It read: “Hey little cutie! If I'm still gone then you're reading this! I'm beating up guys for some money. I'll be back soon to help you woe your girl~ Don't wait up! -Your sweet and hot roommate, Wade”  
Peter took a deep sigh before returning to their room to put on some clothes that were slightly more fancy. He was doing some homework when his roommate barged in, looking too happy. Wade smiled and greeted Peter as he took off his shoes, “How you doing buddy?”  
Peter was working on his tie as he replied, “Getting ready for tonight’s photographer. How was your mission?”  
Wade went to the kitchen and washed his hands in the sink, “Good. Got two hundred for bashing a guy’s skull into a wall a few times. What time do we have to leave?”  
Peters asked an awkward question as he turned around, “Soon, but we gotta get ready. Does my supersuit under these slacks make my butt look rounder?”  
Wade took a look before saying, “It looks just as round as normal. You got dat booty.”  
Peter chuckled for a moment before looking back into the mirror, “It's like you know my butt because you watch it. Again, that's a bit homo, Wade.”  
Wade smiled and said proudly, “I don't do ‘no homo’. A little homo intended.”  
Peter laughed and finished buttoning his shirt as he asked, “How was the job today?”  
Wade shrugged, “Pretty easy. Kinda fun like normal. Took for fucking ever to find the asshole though. Do I have to wear a tux? You know I like my hoodie.”  
Peter thought about it and said, “Wear a black hoodie at least, not the gray ones.”  
Wade fist pumped and went to get changed, “Thanks, Pete! Where am I gonna hide my weapons? I only have one easy hiding spot then I'm occupodo.”  
Peter asked, “You have some really baggy hoodies don't you? I'm guessing you could wear one of those and strap on your body suit and your weapons under it.  
Wade called back, “That’ll work for my guns and small knives, not so much for my back katanas.”  
Peter called loudly, “Do you really need to bring those everywhere?”  
Wade poked his head out of the bedroom in his Deadpool suit, “Fuck yes. Makes the fans go wild.”  
Peter groaned, “Just try them on and I'll try to smooth out your back so they look more hidden.” Peter did just that after Wade was dressed, pulling on Wade’s hoodie just a tad so that his swords were almost invisible to the normal person.  
Wade asked as he bent over and twisted around, “Can you tell I’m armed if I move?”  
Peter watched and told him, “If you twist, yeah I can. Bending, not so much.”  
Wade got an evil smirk on his face before hugging Peter, “Can you feel any weapons now?”  
Peter awkwardly hugged back and felt up his back, “Um...yeah...your belt and your mini knives from here.”  
Wade let Peter go and pouted, “Awe, I'll have to hold off on all the hugs. I know how irresistible I am, but hold your horses Peter.”  
Peter shook himself off and made a face, “Excuse you, Wilson.” Peter bent down to pick up his blazer from school when he felt Wade smack his butt.  
Wade chuckled, “You know I'm joking little guy, lighten up.”  
Peter stood back up and rolled his eyes as he said, “Well, I could if I knew how. That’s not my thing.”  
Wade pulled his hood up and said, “Yeah, yeah but right now let's stop with the homo. You gotta be hetero for your boss, even if you’re super gay for me and we should leave soon.”  
Peter agreed, “Let me just get my mask and my wig cap in my pockets.” Once they got that, he asked, “Ready?”  
Wade thought for a moment before running to the bedroom and came back, laughing, “I'm ready now. Almost forgot the mask.”  
Peter rolled his eyes with a smile, “Well, now you got it. Let’s go.”

“Ow! These cuffs!” Peter was changing in the bathroom stall, as fast as he could, Wade in the next stall over. They had been at the meeting for about an hour before drama had begun stirring and they needed to tend to it.  
Wade was done in a minute and teased, “Someone~ should've worn easy clothes.”  
Peter groaned and spoke back, “I wanted to look nice. Give me your clothes, I’ll shove them in the sling bag.”  
Wade threw them into Peter’s stall and said, “No one mind what you look like as long as you came to this borefest.”  
Peter complained, “On my head Deadpool, really?.”  
Wade rolled his eyes and said, “Whatever, hurry up.”  
As they changed in silence for a minute, Peter asked from the stall, “Hey, Deadpool. Do you think...anyone’s gonna catch on? Y’know, to our hero gig?”  
Wade looked at himself in the mirror with his mask on and said, “Nah, I think we’re safe.”  
Peter asked again, “Are you sure?”  
Wade said, “Yes, stop worrying.”  
Peter chuckled softly as he put his own mask on, “You sound confident.”  
Deadpool smiled at himself in the mirror and said, “I always am, why is this time any different?”  
Spiderman came out of the stall and adjusted his voice to it’s hero pitch before saying, “Because you tend to get cocky, Deadpool.”  
Deadpool put his finger up in protest, “Not cocky, confident with a big-”  
Spiderman covered his ally’s mouth, “I get it, I get it, now let’s get to business.”  
Deadpool smiled and muffled out, “Let go or I'll lick your hand through the mask. Let's roll.”

There were a group of friends outside an alley building, males and females, being surrounded by a group of masked men, not too far from the entrance of the journalism hall. Each one of masked men were armed, and were ready to cause some serious damage to the group that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
A voice rose from the top of the building, “Hey, I don’t think you should do that, unless you wanna get all tied up.” Spiderman stood at the top of the building, as Wade used the element of surprise down below.  
Deadpool was waiting around the corner and threw his voice around, “I’d say you'd be lucky to be tied up rather than sliced.” As they turned back towards Deadpool, Spiderman jumped from the 4 story high building, using one hand to web slingshot himself, and the other on the victims to web them to the wall and away from Deadpool’s upcoming wrath. Deadpool unsheathed his large katanas and ran at the masked criminals, “Heads up! Surrender or get on my Deadpool list!”  
When they started fleeing, Deadpool had his answer, “Looks like no one’s on the Deadpool list today.” He walked over to the victims and asked as he put away his swords, “You weeklings okay?” They nodded quickly, just as Spiderman jumped down and began moving the webs off of them.  
As he did, he said with concern, “Deadpool, those guys looked very familiar.”  
Deadpool asked as he helped get the web off, “What do you mean? You’ve seen them before?”  
Spiderman recalled, “I swear, I’ve seen some of those masked guys at the scene of some of the recent fires.” No sooner had he said that, a nearby building to the hall had caught on fire. They had their answer.  
Deadpool groaned and hopped in place as he said, “Alright, I'm going in. Free these victims I give to you and then we can track those guys.” Spiderman nodded and peeled the last of the webs off before they ran to the burning building.

Spiderman called up after 20 minutes of work, “Deadpool, is everyone out? We have another set of runners.”  
Deadpool yelled, “I got the top floors cleared, haven't checked the bottom yet- oh shit! That fucking hurts! Ah! Stupid fire!”  
Spiderman called up, “Looks like a little girl ran inside! You need to get her out!”  
Deadpool yelled back, “I'm going to!” Deadpool ran down a few, floors to see a small girl holding a dog. The dog was clinging on for life, but the girl began to realize that she was also in trouble. The fire only grew around her, scaring her. Deadpool ran over to her and picked her up before going to the window, “Spidey! Catch!”  
Spiderman held out his hands just as she landed in them, “Got her!” The girl coughed, her lungs were smokey and she was covered in ashes.  
Her mother ran over to her, “Darling! Oh my gosh!”  
The girl coughed out, “Is the dog okay?”  
The fireman took the dog and told her, “We will make sure he will pull through.”  
The mom took her daughter from Spiderman and hugged her, crying, “Idiot! What would happen if you got hurt in there! You almost gave me a heart attack!”  
The small girl hugged her back and said, “YI needed to help.”  
Her mother held her tighter, “I don’t want to lose you like that!”  
Spiderman pat the girl on the shoulder, both as a thank and a scolding, “Good job but don't do that again. Leave it to us.”  
Deadpool yelled as he ran out of the building, “That's all folks!”  
Spiderman called, “Get out here then so they can douse the building!” Just as Deadpool did, they started hosing the building. Another building down. Spiderman was getting annoyed.  
Deadpool bent over putting his hands on his knees, “A-Are… We gonna go… After the criminals right now? … Whoooo I need second to breathe…”  
Spiderman turned to him and asked, “Do you enough juice in you to start tonight, or want to tackle that tomorrow after the next fire takes out another dozen people?”  
Deadpool cracked his back, “I'm a bit tired… But I can try. It shouldn't be too hard right?”  
Spiderman turned back to the girl and her mother as they were approached by the firemen and then back to Deadpool as he said, “Let’s get it over with, right now. I don’t want to deal with any more damn fires ruining lives like today.”  
Deadpool took a deep breath and said, “Alright, let's get going. They went northeast, at least that's what I remember. Do you wanna scout the city while I track on ground?”  
Spiderman nudged him with a hidden grin on his face, “Keep your cellphone on and we can get this done before midnight. Algebra test tomorrow”  
Deadpool chuckled, “Alright, Spidey. Get that fine~ spandex ass up on a building. I'm gonna find the footprints and hopefully a trail.”  
Spiderman rolled his eyes under the mask and told him, “Just get moving.” He jumped up and webbed his way up a building as Deadpool moved to follow the tracks. 

Deadpool ran in the direction that the criminals went, looking for anything from a scrap of fabric to a footprint. Spiderman climbed up to a high building’s roof to look for anyone suspicious. He jumped from building to building, to look for the same people. He got a call from Deadpool within 15 minutes.  
He asked, “What’d you find?”  
Deadpool said, “Aside from lots of litter, I found a few muddy footprints, they seem to go up a fire escape on Hawley Street.”  
Spiderman asked, “Which building? I’ll be there in under a minute.”  
Deadpool said, “442. I'm climbing the fire exit and following the tracks.” Spiderman turned off his phone and jumped across the buildings until he landed on the right one, climbing up the wall near the fire escape until he was on the highest floor, listening for Deadpool in the wall. Soon he heard Deadpool inside, seemingly breaking things and hopefully kicking ass. He also heard some of them rushing for the roof, strangely, not the ground exit.  
Spiderman flipped himself upward onto the roof and readied himself as a flood of masked criminals, armed with knives and guns, flooded onto the roof. He began to hold his own as Deadpool joined him on the roof.  
Deadpool pulled out his swords and asked, “Spidey, can I kill or is that not allowed?”  
Spiderman, still evading attacks, called back to him, “You can do some damage, it depends on who they are if you can ‘finish them’ later. Just get them down for now, any way possible!”  
Deadpool groaned, “You never let me finish them! Fine!” Deadpool ran and began to kick and punch the criminals. Some got knocked out easily, most did not.  
Spiderman called back to his partner, “This is harder than it looks. There’s no end to them!” He was losing some his footing and landing sloppier with the passing hits and dodges.  
Deadpool got distracted and accidentally snapped someone’s neck, “Wha- Damn it! One dead!”  
Spiderman turned to scold him for recklessness, and started saying, “Come on Deadpool, was that-” His words froze in his mouth as something went through his left arm and left hip, leaving him with sharp points of pain.  
Deadpool yelled as he noticed what happened, “Spidey!” He ran over and tackled the person who shot Spiderman. He proceeded to punch them hard until blood came out of the bad guy’s mouth and Deadpool’s knuckles were coated. Spiderman tried to regain his footing but with a few more well aimed punches at him, Spiderman was falling off the fifth story roof. He, luckily, was able to attach himself to the wall with his right hand, but found himself stuck where he was.  
Spiderman screamed up to Deadpool as one was aiming his gun down at him, “Finish them! Finish them Deadpool, it’s-ah!!! That stings!” Deadpool smirked and pulled out his katanas, easily slashing finishing the criminals off in a few minutes. Deadpool looked down to Spiderman who was hanging on the building’s side.  
Deadpool ran to the right floor and pulled Spiderman inside, “You okay?”  
Spiderman’s breath was heaving as he told him, “Teleport us...back...before you take my mask off...t-the cops...are coming…” Deadpool picked up Spiderman more securely and activated his crystals, teleporting them back to their apartment.  
As soon as they got there, Peter pulled off his mask and told Wade, “G-Get me out of the suit…” Deadpool knew now wasn't the time to make sex jokes and helped Peter out of his sticky suit. Within a few minutes, Wade was ready to take the bullets out of Peter. He lay Peter down on the old blanket on the living room floor, the thickest one to keep the blood from seeping onto the hardwood. Wade moved himself so both his knees were on Peter’s sides, and Peter was lying on his stomach, his face on the blanket.  
As he reached his hand inside Peter’s wounds, Peter grunted and hissed loudly, “Tssssssss!!!”  
Wade said in comfort, “I know, I know, this will only be a second.” Once both the bullets were pulled out, Wade poured some rubbing alcohol onto clean it. Peter grit his teeth and gripped the blankets for dear life until his knuckles turned white from gripping it so hard.  
Once the stinging stopped, Peter groaned, “This will take...forever...to heal...won’t it? T-They’re...big holes...”  
Wade held up a needle and thread from his pocket, “If I can sew em, it'll take half the time.”  
Peter asked, cautiously, “How fast can you be with it?”  
Wade said confidently, “Ten seconds each wound. Hey, bite on this.” Wade put a stick in Peter’s mouth (that was in his pocket for some reason) and began his work. Peter bit as hard as he could on the stick and clenching the sheets to keep himself from screaming or sobbing. Eventually, after the 20 seconds ended, he was doing the latter of the two and was crying streams.  
Wade put his hand on Peter’s shoulder in assurance, “It's ok. You're gonna be fine Petey.” Peter kept sobbing until Wade was completely done and done pressing down on the wounds to get them to set. Then he wasn’t crying, but he could still feel the overwhelming stinging and burning on his backside and hip from the marks.  
Wade said with a smile, “You're really brave, Peter. You're gonna be alright. Maybe you should take a few days off from school.”  
Peter asked from the ground, “I-Is that a good idea? W-What if I miss stuff?”  
Wade pouted, “You need bed rest. Besides, you’re smart, and homework is bullshit for losers.” Peter didn’t speak as Wade put his hands under his body and lifted him up to carry to their bed. Luckily, all Peter was wearing with his suit on was his boxers, so now it was just him in his boxers.  
Wade tucked Peter in and said, “I'm gonna sleep on the couch. I don't want to crush you on accident. Shout if you need something though, I need beauty rest too.”  
Peter grunted and smiled, saying softly, “Thanks Wade.”  
Wade smiled and said, “Take it easy, Spidey. You did good today.” He gave the smaller man a forehead kiss before leaving the room for him to sleep.


End file.
